


Student Pranks

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no April Fools' Day on Gallifrey.  So clever Academy students observe it <i>every </i>day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

-  
Student Pranks  
-

"These are _not_ harmless pranks!" the headmaster fumed. "Are you aware that approximately sixty percent of the student-accessible dataspace in the panatropic network now consists of traps and data bombs? And it's _spreading!_ "

Koschei squirmed and tried to look innocent.

"Also, someone has slipped dozens of fake relics into the Capitol museum. 'Toaster of Rassilon', indeed."

Theta's face turned red.

"And speaking of Rassilon, which one of you added forty-five new texts to the history section, describing -- in great detail I might add -- Rassilon and Omega's tawdry homosexual exploits?"

Theta and Koschei stared in wonder at a very uncomfortable Ushas.


End file.
